Airwalker Victor
Airwalker Victor was born in the northern city of Nortinbordin. Victor was the second Airwalker to be born in Nortinbordin, the first being Airwalker Fibushido. He was the Airwalker after Airwalker Felix and before Airwalker Benedict. If there is a single Airwalker you could call "the bad one," it would be Airwalker Victor. Victor's choice to keep quiet about his Airwalker identity and his military tactics has made him the most infamous Airwalker. Airwalker Victor was born in a world obsessed with Airwalker Felix. Felix left Victor a full scale empire to live within. Manifesto was newly conquered, and Victor, when he became head of Rybak's military, was in charge of maintaining order within the City of Sergio. His dictator-like actions paved the way for the Sergean Revolution that takes place during the lifetime of Airwalker Benedict. On the outside, Victor seems like a twisted Airwalker hungry for power and control, however, his journals reveal the man he really was. Victor, despite his reputation for being so harsh to the people of Sergio during his life, is just as heroic and good as the other Airwalkers. Victor's story, although vague, is one of the most important when trying to understand the life of the Airwalker. Victor's Peace Airwalker Victor had two journals, the first one being "My Peace." It is fairly short. He states that he was born in Nortinbordin and that he received his journal from a "kind man." Although Felix died several years ago, the news traveled incredibly slow. The people of Nortinbordin and several other cities had no idea that Felix had died. The city of Nortinbordin still had a recruiting center for Felix's Army. Victor signed up as soon as he could. He writes of how excited he is to be a soldier in Felix's army. He had a strong admiration for the Airwalker, something he wrote about several times. Victor was finally ordered to be stationed in the city of Vale to the southwest. After guarding a few shops and stalls, Victor runs away from the city and explores the nation of Jenovale. If he had gotten caught, he would have been removed from the army, and he understood that, however, he was too curious to care. He stumbles upon Felix's Tomb. He manages to climb the building despite the fact that it was designed only for those who could fly. Victor reads multiple of Felix's letters. He still does not learn that Felix has been dead for years. The letters actually motivate Victor to run to Sergio to find Felix. He stops in Kural '''first, where he admires the Felix cannon from afar and learns of its mechanics, something that will be very important later in his life. When Victor enters the city of '''Sergio, he is stopped by the Wise Men, who were waiting for him show up. Victor is told of Felix's death, and that he was the next Airwalker. "I'm such a fool. Felix has been dead this whole time. I refuse to finish this book, the thought of doing so disgusts me." -Victor, last words of 'My Peace.' Victor's Secret Ten years after finishing 'My Peace', Victor begins a new journal and titles it "My Secret." On the first couple of pages, he claims that he will only use the book to document the Manifesto Revolution. "Twenty-six years ago, Airwalker Felix conquered the Manifesto Empire by capturing their capital city: Sergio. Since then, the citizens of the city have been revolting against the empire in harsh ways. I have constructed three Felix Cannons around the city and have ordered my army to siege Sergio. I sit at Cannon two. We are so far successful, but nobody within the city has fired back yet." -Victor, first couple of pages in 'My Secret.' Victor, during ten undocumented years, became the leader of Felix's division of the Rybaki army. He was put in charge of handling the revolts in Sergio. Sergio was in the news all over the empire. This was the final wave of the Manifesto Scare. The people were worried that the people of Sergio would reestablish their empire and invade Albatross. An author named Franklin Dealba 'wrote a book called "'Felix Will Invade Albatross." The book was about how the people of Sergio would invade Albatross. Franklin Dealba claimed that the rebels had begun building their very own Felix Cannons and would use them to destroy the city of Albatross. After destroying the Manifesto flag still in place in the city, Victor tries to shoot the cannon diagonally, something the cannon was not designed to do. The cannon blows up rather than firing. This is when Airwalker Victor famously gets behind the Emerald Cannon. The Emerald Cannon and the end of the Siege ]] Airwalker Victor retreats to the Emerald Cannon. This is a turning point in the siege for the cannon points directly at Sand Street, the city's Broadway. Victor takes advantage of this, which is why his legacy is infamous. Victor stresses how much he hates the siege in his journal, something the people never understood about the Airwalker. During the siege, he was portrayed in newspapers as a power hungry general trying to remove the city from the Map. The rebels surrendered after the second day of the siege. Victor decides to help patch the broken landscape of the city, but leave the cannons in case another revolt breaks out. The cannons aren't moved for decades. Victor writes "The war is over" but he is wrong. The unrest in the city of Sergio do not go anywhere until the final battle for Sergio led by Airwalker Benedict. Victor The Silent "Still nobody knows who I am. The people of the Empire do not like me very much. How can I tell the I am the Airwalker, the reincarnation of Felix?" -Victor Victor earns his nickname "The Silent" because of his decision to keep his identity as Airwalker a secret. Victor knew that he made the lives of the people of Sergio miserable, and he did not want to pin that failure on names like Kuruk and Felix. Victor also refers to "The Unnamed One" '''in his journal. He is referring to '''Fibushido. This is noteworthy, for it shows how long Fibushido was unknown to the world. Victor, the silent Airwalker, decides to devote his remaining days hunting down the final Manifestos. The Eastern Enforcement In the city of Lower Easton, Airwalker Victor buys an abandoned blacksmith, and makes the upstairs the secret base of the Eastern Enforcement. Victor's infamous Eastern Enforcement has one goal: eliminate the remaining Manifesto. After rebels surrendered, a lot of them ran to the east. Victor established The Wall, a group of secret police in the city of Sergio that kept all people inside. This isolated the city from the rest of the empire. From Lower Easton, Victor began building a stone wall that shows us the path his army took while searching in the Eastern lands. He made the stone wall to find his way back to Rybak. There were no maps of the Eastern Lands at this time. Victor does find the Manifestos hiding in three Skeen cities: Tsew, Etretnec, and Rewolf. He destroys the cities leaving no survivors. The government of Sikeykaka stays quiet about their resentment for the Rybaki after these invasions until the lifetime of Airwalker Vaike. The people of the Skeen cities don't yet resent the Rybaki, but rather fear them. This is referred to as the Eastern Terror. Victor's Death After the destruction of the three Skeen cities, Victor runs back to the headquarters of the Eastern Enforcement where he chooses to hide from the world that hates him so much. Despite the fact that the people of the world hated what he did in the east, he did save his Empire. He crushed what could have very easily been the rebirth of Rybak's greatest enemy. "The people believe that their Airwalker has betrayed the world. They believe the Airwalker is gone forever. This upsets me tremendously, but I refuse to tell anybody the truth. Forgive me, Felix. Today, I will end my life after repairing the flag at Sergio. Nobody will forget the struggles of the Manifesto. Their legacy will never leave the Rybaki be. Sergio is now a Rybaki city, the Manifestos, if they are out there, must give up on it. Now, I die here, only to be reborn in this dreaded cycle." -Victor's final words Victor hangs himself in the attic after leaving his journal and weapon. Airwalker Benedict '''is conveniently born in '''Sergio, and the final chapter of the Manifesto Revolution is written. Victor's reputation is made lighter for Benedict advocates for his past incarnation after reading his journals. Victor is remembered in the New World as a military genius, and more importantly a misunderstood human being, something most of us would call ourselves.